


Worth it

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, ColdFlash Week 2018, Domestic, Earth-36, Fluff and Angst, M/M, coldflashweeks2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Maybe you have to run back in time in order to fix what happened when you ran back in time... And maybe it makes a little bit of a mess... But you can always try and run back to fix it.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> Inspiration got to me at 11:30 and I got this done by 11:59 but couldn't get it posted before midnight... But it's still the 30th somewhere so...  
> Also, this is dedicated to meow because I was reading the entry for the week when suddenly inspiration came for this one.

The flashing lights as he ran were mere blurs all around him. He was going faster than he ever had and he knew it… That’s the thing about running from your problems, isn’t it? He’s pretty sure Iris always said that when you ran from it you couldn’t focus on anything else around you.

It was probably true because it felt like he was right behind him, so close he could almost feel him breathing down his neck.

But Barry knew it wasn’t true because he was dead and gone so nothing else mattered. 

So when his feet finally stopped and the street looked empty, the stupid billboard slash clock showed the news about a snowstorm coming to Central. Barry was home.

 

“I told her, Mick. If she wants me over for Christmas the least she can do is put up with me for New Year too.” 

“You know the problem’s that little screaming monster.” 

“Daughter is what I like to call her-” whatever it was that Len planned on saying was cut short by the sudden gush of air before those two arms had him in one of the tightest embraces in the history of their relationship, “I have missed you too.” 

Mick looked at the two, waiting for some kind of answer or sense in all of this. None came their way and part of him wondered what the younger man did this time to be this… guilty.

“We’re not going to Lisa’s. I wanna stay home for Christmas with just you and Nora.” Barry said pulling back.

“Not even Mick?” 

“Not even him.”

“Ouch,” the bigger man chuckled and got up, stretching and letting out a yawn, “Since you’re home I can go.” 

When Barry didn’t reply or move, Len was the one taking Mick to the door and wishing him happy holidays just as the first few snowflakes started falling from the sky.

 

The consequences were there, Barry was honestly scared of what they would be… What a change like this would do to time and space and everything around him. He worried, yes, but when Christmas came and he saw Nora’s little hands grabbing the wrapping paper and ripping it to shreds… When he saw the smile on his husbands face when he brought him breakfast in bed the previous morning… When he felt his husbands lips on his own while they made love in their room late at night… When those things were right in front of them, Barry thanked the speed force for letting him have another chance at this… And he’d accept the consequences that came with it.

He had gotten rid of the Reverse forever, it was true… But the family he had now was what the one he had to save… Even though it hurt to just let his mother suffer her fate.

“Tell me the truth… You made it snow just for Nora, didn’t you?” Barry asked Len the afternoon of the 25th while their little girl watched the snow falling outside the window like it was the most interesting episode of Sesame Street. 

Len shrugged, his best con artist smile dancing on his lips, “I just made sure everything was a few degrees colder, that’s all.” 

In a couple of weeks, he’d meet people claiming to be from another Earth and discover his own was named ‘Earth-36’ by some interdimensional committee no one had ever actually voted on, he’d meet a version of himself married to his childhood best friend, meet a version of his husband that was maybe a little more of a crook than his own and who didn’t have any superpowers, a version of his daughter that didn’t look anything like his daughter (who was also from the future) and help them avoid a crisis he started in the whole multiverse by changing his timeline. 

Yeah, maybe he messed up a little bit by doing it. But as long as he had his Lenny and his Nora with him, there’s no mess that can’t be cleaned up.


End file.
